The Origin of Hanna
by HoneyBeeGirl94
Summary: Hanna was a girl with a unusual lifestyle. She's raised by a grumpy Italian man and a egotistical albino. She was always told that she was adopted. It wasn't until she discovered a hidden secret of her adoptive and biological family background is a lot more darker than she thought. APH human 2nd generation au fic. Crack pairings and child ocs.
1. Prologue

**Hello guys! Welcome to my new fanfic called 'The Origin of Hannah****'**

**This here is a Hetalia human au 2nd generation fic. NO MPREG!**

**The children of the couples you're going to see here are a ChiLiech (of course), AmeWan, DenHun and Hanna's parents are a mystery.**

**Trigger warning: Some mention of character deaths coming up along with a actual death coming up!**

**I don't own Hetalia, but I do own the second generation children.**

* * *

A young man drove his way down the road in a fast pace.

He heard cooing in the back seat. He glanced back at the seat to see a beautiful baby girl sitting in a safety harness.

He smiled at her sadly. _'I'm sorry that your mother and I couldn't raise you any further...'_

He soon finds his destination.

An abandoned parking lot.

There was a another car parked there. Two men stood there waiting patiently.

He inhaled deeply... this is it.

He climbed out of the car and heads quickly over to the baby girl's side. He removed her from her seat and holds her closely.

'I'm sorry for putting you guys into this position.' He said weakly to the two men.

'You've better be you bastard, because of you my younger brother's dead.' The shorter man said in anger as he glared at him.

'Cool it, Lovino.' The taller one said as he placed a hand Lovino's shoulder.

'Gilbert, Lovino. I know that I've led most of your family members to their deaths, but can you guys please when you leave the country...' He held out his daughter to them. 'Take my daughter with you? You're the only tickets where she can leave this country safely and live a normal life. She doesn't deserve to die in any way. She can't fall into _their_ hands... please take Hanna and change her identity. I'm begging of you.'

Gilbert and Lovino looked at each other for second, then looked at him. He look like that he was about to cry.

'Even if she's not our child by blood and the child of our _enemy _we'll take her.' Gilbert said as his eyes softens at the sight of Hanna.

'Thank you, thank you, thank you.' The man thanked them repeatedly as he hands his daughter over to Lovino. 'She's only a year old.'

'Alright, our flight will be taking off within a hour.' Lovino explained to him.

'I suppose that we'll never see each other again?' Gilbert guessed correctly.

'Yes.' He said calmly as he looked sad, then leaves his way to the car. 'I've don't have much time now. I have to meet _them_.'

The man soon drove off. He drove to a secret house hold in the mountains. It was where he and his love hid away until Hanna was born.

He knew that _they're _in the house waiting for him. He held his pistol tightly as he heads into the suspiciously quiet house. He entered through the back yard knowing it's a trap in the front door.

'I've see that you've already knew our trap.' A voice spoke behind him scaring the smaller man.

'You've bastard.' The short man growled at the taller and older male as a few men came out and surrendered him. 'You're the that killed your _own _son and daughter. You've framed it all on me.'

'You really think that anyone will believe you? My whole country views me as a hero, while you're just a nosy asshole trying to destroy my family.' The older man told him coldly as he sneered at him.

'To the poor people of your country. You weren't.' He back talk him.

'My family once was a peaceful family, until you came along and subdued my youngest daughter.' The leader told him harshly.

'Your family wasn't even peaceful to begin with. Your children could have end up permanently becoming like you.' He spoke back boldly as felt range in his eyes.

'That's too bad they're not here anymore.' He said as points his gun at him. 'Any last words?'

The shorter man quickly lifted his gun and points at the leader's head. 'You're going down with me.'

Pretty soon multiple gunshots were heard within the house hold.

Outside a young woman stood there anxiously. 'Please, let this be all over. _Avenge _my siblings _deaths_.'

'The boss's dead, too!'

'Shit!'

She felt relieved and content.

...

Hanna suddenly busted into tears, crying hysterically and throwing her arms around.

'Hey! Calm down.' Lovino said in anger as he held Hanna closely to him.

He, Hanna and Gilbert were all sitting in a small private plane flying out of the country.

'Lovino, I'm surprised that you're taking in this little girl.' A young woman came up to them. She had shoulder length curly dirty blonde hair and emerald eyes.

'Well Emma. We have no one left in our family, while she has no one left her family.' Gilbert explained.

'I don't know why, but I've just couldn't let this little girl die nor end up in the hands of her horrible grandfather.' Lovino said calmly.

'So what are you two going to do now?' Emma asked them interest.

'We're going restart our lives and begin something new with Hannah.'

Hanna finally calmed down and fell asleep.

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter of the The Origin of Hanna!**

**What do you think?**

**Do think that I've done a good job at writing the characters in an anonymous way? **

**Can you guys guess on who the parents are possibly are?**

**Anyways in the rest of the fics there isn't going to be any action. The rest will be slice of life and humor. We'll be following Hanna and her lifestyle in a time skip.**

**Please, read and review! **


	2. The Introduction

**Hello, guys! Welcome to Chapter 2 of The Origin of Hanna!**

**Thanks for viewing, following, reviewing or add to favorites!**

**I don't own Hetalia nor anything other media references, but I do own the second generation children.**

* * *

_15 years later..._

It was a very late night. In a neighborhood slept peacefully. Though, there was one house where one person couldn't sleep.

A girl crept her way through the kitchen. It was dark outside and everything's still. She smiled and made her to fringe. She opened it and took out a potato.

'Going in for a midnight snack?' The lights suddenly turned on as the girl jumped at the sound of the male's voice. 'Hanna?'

'Darn it!' The girl curses under her breath. She had shoulder length raven hair with bangs parting in the opposite direction and dark chocolate-brown eyes. She was wearing a baggy black T-shirt with Freddy Kruger from _Nightmare on Elm Street _printed on it and dark blue shorts. She was Hanna Vargas, a young girl taken in by Lovino Vargas and Gilbert Beilshmidt, after her father gave her to them, 15 years ago. Now a 16-year-old with a quiet of a personality and a lot of interests.

The man who Hanna's facing now was her one of her guardians, Lovino Vargas. He has a little change in him. His hair gotten more darken and he occasionally sprouts a moustache.

Anyways, he was leaning against the kitchen's doorway calmly. Wearing a yellow and white stripped pajamas. He had a rather annoyed look on his face.

'Come ON, Lovino!' Hanna groaned in annoyance as she tried not to squeeze the potato too hard and crush it. 'I'm just getting a midnight snack.'

'Really, Hanna?' Lovino asks as he raised a brow at her. 'A potato is consider a snack?'

'Come on, Lovino.' She says calmly as she shrugs. 'It's just a leftover potato.'

'That's not a healthy choice for a snack.' He says in annoyance as he frowns at her carelessness.

'Has Hanna sneak in for a midnight snack, again?' A new and tired voice asks. It was Gilbert. He hasn't changed at all over the years.

'I'm just hungry, guys.' Hanna says in defense.

'Lovi, you've really need to chill on the whole the 'more we save food, the more we save money' thing.' Gilbert says as took Hanna's potato from her hand and ate it.

'HEY!' She shouted in anger as glares at Gil. 'I was going to eat that.'

'Sorry, sweetie, but you have to be 18 years old to eat cook potatoes at midnight.' He says in a teasing tone as he ruffles her head.

'I've watched R rated horror movies at the age of 12 and was completely fine with it.' She exclaims in anger. She hated being treated like a kid.

'Sorry, kiddo, but not tonight.' Gilbert says in a teasing tone. 'Now, go to bed.'

Hanna huffs in annoyance and heads to bed.

...

The next morning...

'Yo, Hanny!' A young boy around Hanna's age calls out from a family Hummer that was parked by Hanna's home. 'Hurry up! We're going to be late for school!'

'I'm coming Nathan!' Hanna calls out from her window. She soon came out of the front door. She was now wearing a light blue shirt with a bunny on it and frilly dark blue skirt that reached knees. She was wearing her hair in a high ponytail. In her hand was a baked potato that she was eating.

'It's about time you've shown up.' The boy Nathan says to her as looked slightly annoyed. Nathan George Jones was a young Taiwanese American man with dark brown with a signature cowlick as his hair style and almond brown eyes that was bursting with life. He was pretty tall for a teen his age. He was 5'8, while Hanna's 5'2. He was wearing a cherry red shirt with a tiger on it and blue jeans.

'Sorry.' Hanna says in annoyance.

'Nathan, don't guilt Hanna.' Hisses a woman who was sitting in the driver's seat. She was wearing her dark hair up in a high bun and almond brown eyes like Nathan. She was Lin Yi Jones, Nathan's mother. She was now in her office suit really for work.

'Sorry, mom.' Nathan says in a guilty tone.

'Don't apologize to me, Nathan.' Lin scolds her son with a frown. 'Apologizes to Hanna.'

'Mrs. Jones, there's no reason for Nathan to apologize.' Hanna says as she puts her hands up in defence. 'I'd rather get ourselves focused on getting to school.'

'Alright.' She sighs calmly as she drove the kids to school.

...

'NATHAN GOERGE JONES!'

'Oh, great what did you do to Juan this time?' Hanna asks Nathan.

They've just got Lin's car and heading into the school building of Rockbell High. They were about to enter the school building, but only be stopped.

They were just greeted by their Cuban-American class mate, Juan Carro. He's a short chubby young boy around 5'4. He has messy dark chocolate-brown hair and dark brown eyes. He usually wears a salmon shirt and cargo pants.

Juan came up to them (or Nathan) with a furious look on his face. 'Were you the one that prank called me about my toilet being clogged up last night?'

Hanna looks as Nathan looked like that he was failing to hide his laughter.

'I'VE KNEW THAT YOU'VE DID THAT!'

Juan can really be loud at times. Thankfully, they've come over early and there isn't as much students out at the time.

'It's not my fault that you're so gullible and easy to prank.' As Nathan bursts with laughter.

'WHY YOU-'

'JUAN STOP!'

'Thank you, Megan.'

A young girl with long wavy golden that reached her mid back and wooden brown eyes with a pair of glasses framing her face. She was wearing a dark blue dress with black pants covering her legs underneath. She around the height of 5'4 or a bit taller by a few centimeters. She was Megan Vivian Williams, a long distant relative of Nathan and Juan's best friend.

'Please don't do start a fight, both of you.' Megan says as she panted slightly.

'But, Megs-'

'No 'buts'.' She exclaims in anger, then glares at Nathan. 'Nathan I've already called your parents about this and they'll be seeing you after school about this.'

'Oh, great.'

...

'Your parents won't be happy about this you know that Nathan.' Hanna says as she looks up at Nathan.

They were currently heading to their first class period of the day.

'What?' He looks at her innocently. 'I'm teenage boy who likes looking for fun things to do and I have a passion on pulling pranks on people who are gullible, but also has a real temper.'

'This is the 80th time that you've done that.' She reminds him calmly.

'What? He's not my only victim.'

'I know, but one you'll be may end up doing something terrible than something childish and innocent.'

They enter their class room. There was one person already in the class room.

'Good morning, Marina.'

'Good morning, Hanna, Nathan.' A young girl, Marina Galante, whom was sitting at her desk reading a book. She had shoulder length curly light brown hair with peak a boo bangs and light blue eyes filled with calmness along with a pair of glasses framing her face. She was wearing a white shirt, a red shin length skirt and a red hair band to go with her hair. Marina was rather short for a girl her age being 5'0 and mistaken for a child do her child like structure. Which is her biggest pet peeves.

'How's everything doing with your dad?' Hanna asks her in interest.

'Father's doing fine.' She tells her calmly as tries to focus on her book.

Marina is raised by her single father, Ravis, a young Latvian man. She was a child that was accidentally born into this world. Her father had unintentional one night stand with a drunk woman. He soon found out that he got woman pregnant and they couldn't abort Marina, because her mother wouldn't survive it, but her biological mother didn't want her. They were forced to marry each other so they could raise Marina together. Though didn't last long, because they've always fight each other and last year they've gotten a divorce. Marina was honestly happy that she was staying with her father. Because, Marina's mother never loved nor never cared for her and neglected her, while growing up. Ravis on the other hand acted as the best father he could be. However he is struggling on trying to kept the roof over their heads.

'That's nice, little bookworm.' Nathan says with a smile on his face.

'Thanks.'

Rushed footsteps were suddenly heard and a voice soon shouted. 'I'M HERE!'

'What's up, Rita?' Nathan greets the new party member.

At the door was Rita Denson panting slightly, but still had confidence. She was a rather tall girl who was around Nathan's height and had slightly more curves than the out main girls. She had chin length curly light brown hair with bangs cover the left side of her forehead, while the right side exposed her forehead. She had dark blue eyes that were full of life, energy and excitement. She was wearing a light green shirt and a pair of dark shorts.

'You've made it on time, Rita.' Marina says as she continues to read her book.

'Good morning, peeps!' She grins as approaches her group and stood by Marina. 'How's it going little short stack?' As she raised her hand over the small girl's head.

'Remember, you can't make any physical contact within the school building.' She reminds Rita without looking at her as she knew that tall girl had a thing with ruffling her hair.

'Dammit.' Rita curses under her breath with a frown on her face.

Marina rolled her eyes as she was used to this daily routine.

'Hehehe!' Nathan snickers as looks down at Hanna. 'And you said that the interactions between me and Juan is the only routine that you see. Eh, Hanna?'

'I've wonder on how will it take Shen to arrive in class.' Hanna says under her breath calmly. 'School will begin with in five minutes.'

As some students began coming in.

'Oh, he's probably slept in again and is probably flipping out that. Probably trying to make the most 'prefect and healthy' breakfast while at it.' Rita says as she guesses with a big grin on her face. 'He's just lucky that at least he's leaving close to Rockbell High where he can walk to school within ten minutes. Like, little bookworm.'

'Normally in most mornings I walk into Shen while walking to school and we usually walk there together.' Marina says as she smiles slightly and once has her eyes off her book.

'She's showing her girly crush side, again.' Nathan whispers into Hanna's ear with a grin on his face.

'Okay, class.' A young man came in as he kept a cheerful look on his face. He had short pale blond hair and violet eyes. He was Timo Väinämöinen, a literature teacher and the gang's first class teacher. 'We'll beginning, but I would, to-' He was about to close the, but someone came rushing and yelling.

'I'M SORRY THAT I WAS LATE!' A Asian boys calls out as he sounded relieved.

The school's bell rung.

'Nice timing Shen.' Rita snickers in an amusement.

Shen Wang, a rather quickly young man. He was pretty small compared to the guys in his school being around height of 5'2.5". He had long raven hair that reached above his shoulders which he keeps in a high ponytail, two strands of thick hair framing his face and thick bangs that cover most of his forehead, but stops in the middle with a small gap that only exposed a small proportion of his forehead. His eyes were bright amber, if you closely at them in the right lighting you may see some green pigments, but they're barely noticed, because of his glasses. Shen was wearing a dark red shirt and brown pants. Most of the time people often mistaken him as a girl, because of his appearance.

'Calm down, Shen.' Timo calmed slightly. The morning announcement soon begin.

'Okay.' He says as was about to head to his desk, but quickly stopped at Marina's desk. 'Also your Dad also wanted me to give this.' He holds out a box of lunch. 'You've seem to forget it.'

'Thanks, Shen.' As Marina smiles at him brightly.

'Your welcome.' Shen quickly heads to his assigned desk which was next to Hanna.

'Let me guess.' Hanna says in a mischievous tone. 'Your family ran out of healthy food and you had to settle with cereal.'

'I don't like these American breakfast choices.' He exclaims in annoyance.

'Hanna, Shen.' Their teacher spoke up as they tensed at that tone of his firm voice. 'Would you two like talk to each other in the office?'

'No thanks.' They've said at once.

'Good.' He soon resumes focus as announces. 'I'd like introduce you to new student. Meet Anton Petero Carriedo, whom will joining us for the rest of the school year. Anton, please stand up.'

A young man from the desks stood up. He was around the height of 5'6. He smooth dark chocolate-brown hair with peak a boo bangs, bright baby eyes and olive skin. He was wearing tan shirt and dark green pants. He look rather nervous, as awkwardly introduced himself to the class. 'Hello, I'm Anton. It's nice to meet you all.'

Hanna never really seem to notice him, but he seems nice.

'He seems flustered.' Shen whispers into Hanna's ear softly.

'I know.'

They heard the sound of a throat clearing.

Timo stand by them furiously. 'Strike two. If you reach your third strike, then you're out. Am I clear?'

'Yes, Mr. V.'

It's just an ordinary day for Hanna and co in Rockbell High.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter of The Origin of Hanna!**

**What do you think? **

**Anyone has read this, please leave an opinion on Hanna and my other characters. Please tell on what you think of them so far. I want to know if I've done a good job with my ocs. It's not about the pairings that I've used to make the children ocs. It's just about the ocs as their own characters.**

**We've to see two guest stars so far. Taiwan as a business lady and a mother. Along with Finland as a teacher with a scary temper, because I can. Any of my fanfics that has this dude in it will have a bad ass role or a sassy attitude.**

**What do you think of Lovino and Gilbert's interactions with Hanna in this chapter? I know that it sounds boring or pointless, but it's just a every interaction with the three.**

**Marina is probably going to be one of the main characters of this fanfic.**

**Juan is Cuba's son and Megan's Canada's daughter but the way. I'm not sure about their mothers. I'm pretty much going to stick with the Official Hetalia girls and ocs that I'm going to make up as mothers. So there's probably going to be no Nyotalia in this one.**

**Marina and Shen are neighbors that live close to Rockbell High.**

**Another fun fact is that Shen's the oldest in the ocs (cause he's China's son). He's older than them by a year.**

**The parents will appear soon.**

**Please read and review on what you think so far?**


	3. A average school day

**Hello guys! Welcome to Chapter 2 of The Origin of Hanna! **

**Thanks for viewing, following, reviewing or add to favorites. **

**I don't own Hetalia or any other media references. I only own Hanna and co.**

* * *

Hanna sat the lunch table eating with her friends. She was sitting next to Shen. Marina was sitting across them. Rita seemed busy with some boy on the far corner of their table.

'Why do they need throw anyway perfectly good food?' Shen asks in annoyance as he watches a few students throw away the leftovers of their lunch.

'Shen, calm down.' Hanna tells him. 'It's their choice.'

'Sorry.' He says as he feels flustered. 'I was never once used to seeing people wasting good that people worked hard to make.'

'Not everyone does the same thing in Switzerland.' She says calmly as she drinks from her water bottle.

Shen is transferred student that here from Switzerland at the beginning of the summer. He's still struggling to adapt to American school lifestyle.

'Dad always said 'One should eat to live, not live TO eat.'' Shen says as he had a firm look on his face.

'Actually, Benjamin Franklin said that.' Marina says as she munched on her banana.

'Whatever.' He says as he took a bite on his apple.

'How the hell are you so good at algebra?' The boy who was sitting with Rita snapped at her in frustration.

'Cool your tits Kirkland.' She tells the calmly.

'Has Archie got frustrated, again?' Hanna asks she turns her head in interest.

Archie Edward Kirkland, a British American delinquent. He was around 5'6 tall. He had dark brown hair pulled back by hair gelatin, lime green eyes and his most notice feature on his face were his big eye brows. He wore a black leather jacket and brown pants.

'Archie, if you didn't ditch algebra countless times, than we wouldn't be in the situation.' Rita reminds Archie calmly.

'Maybe if Eddy wasn't to embarrassed that his uncle was his teacher, than he'd had no hesitation on going to class.' A new feminine voice spoke up.

'Oh, the French bitch is here.' Archie frowns in anger.

Rita groans in annoyance as she frowns at new comer. 'What do want Gigi?'

'It's Louise!' She snapped at her. The girl, Louise Gorgine Bonnefoy, the whom is believed to be the most beautiful girl in Rockbell High. She had long wavy golden blonde hair that reached her mid back with bangs that cover her forehead curling to the right side and sky blue eyes. She wore a violet dress that reached pass her knees. She was around 5'5. 'Never call me Gigi.'

'Whatever.' Rita says as she resumes back to what she's doing.

'Archie, I'm trying to tell you that you shouldn't avoid your uncle.' Louise tells him calmly. 'He won't treat you any different.'

'Whatever.' He says as he looks away with a frown.

'Please don't lead this into a verbal argument, please don't lead this into a verbal argument...' Hanna and Shen prayer to themselves silently.

'Guys, Louise is leaving.' Marina says as she observes.

Louise departs away from the table.

'Thank goodness.' Shen says as he feels relieved at that.

Louise and Archie have a tendency to get into verbal arguments many times. Which usually leads them into getting detention together at times. Hanna believes that they may have some of chemistry going on. She and Marina have a thing for teasing them about it.

'Now that you're done flirting with French girl. Are we going to get back into algebra?' Rita asks him in annoyance.

'I WASN'T FLIRTING WITH HER!'

...

'Yo, Hanna are you ready to shot some hoops?' Nathan asks Hanna in a overly excited tone. He was currently wearing a red t-shirt with the words 'Rockbell High school' printed on with his name written beneath it and matching shorts.

'You bet!' Hanna says in an upbeat tone as her brown eyes were filled excitement. She was the same clothes as Nathan, but expect that she had black shorts.

They were currently in gym class. Today, they're going to do basketball.

Hanna just walked out of the girls changing room.

'Okay, come on!'

'I hope that you kids have some fun.' Their couch grinned at them.

'Thanks, Mr Andan.' The two chorus together.

Sadik Andan, the gym couch of Rockbell High. He has dark brown hair that seem to be whitening up a little. Despite being older than most teachers, Sadik acts like that he's one of the kids... only to the ones that aren't bratty, rude, disrespectful and disobedient.

'Yo, Anton! Why won't you come and join us?' Nathan calls out to Anton. The new guy in Rockbell.

'Really?' He asks in curiosity. He was wearing the same clothes that had earlier. It's probably because that he didn't his gym uniform. 'Thanks!'

Hanna observed Anton as they took turns shooting the hoops.

'I was born in Ukraine, but my parents moved out to Britain when I was two years old.' Anton tells them calmly.

'So you have some Ukrainian in you?' Hanna asks him interest.

'That's right.' Anton nodded he smiles at her. 'Along with Spanish in me. I've got a Spanish father and a Ukrainian mother.'

'I'm American Taiwanese with some Chinese, Canadian and Amis in my blood.' Nathan says proudly.

'Amis is a Taiwanese Aboriginal.' Hanna explains to Anton. 'In case if you don't know.'

'That's interesting.' Anton says as he looked curious. 'What about you?' He asks Hanna. 'Do you have any mixed in you?'

'Me?' She asks him.

'Sorry, but I like learning about mixed ethics.' Anton says as he blushes in embarrassment.

'It's fine.' She says as she smiles slightly. 'According to my guardian, Lovino, I'm Japanese mixed with some European blood in me.'

'Guardian?' Anton asks in confusion.

'She's happen to be-' Before Nathan could answer. They were soon cut off by Rita yelling.

'YOU CREEPY RED EYED FREAK!' Rita yells at a boy in anger. 'WATCH WHERE YOU'RE THROWING THAT BALL!'

'Oh, great Rita's in the middle of a another argument with Lucian.' They heard Sadik groaning as he walks off.

They check out the commotion.

Rita was being held back by Juan. Which was impressive on how the shorter man held the taller girl back. She seemed be ready to pounce on a boy in front of her.

'Rita, please don't start anything.' Megan tells her calmly.

'Not until he apologizes.' Rita says as she glares at the boy, Lucian

'I've already did apologized.' He says in an annoyed tone. Lucian Sala, a young fellow around 5'6. He had short messy dark brown hair and ruby-red eyes.

'I knew that you've done that on purpose.' She glared at him in accusation.

'What happened this time?' Sadik asks as everyone, except Anton, shivered at his anger.

'What's going on here?' Anton asks as he now feels curious.

'Our friend, Rita, doesn't get along with Lucian, the boy that Rita was about to pounce on.' Nathan explains to him. 'It's mostly because that Rita's mother and Lucian's father don't like each other much.'

'Oh.' Anton says as he understood. 'Does this always happen?'

'Pretty much.' Hanna says as they've observed the situation.

'Stop monkeying around.' Sadik scolds them.

'Yes, Mr. Andan.' They've said unison.

'That was interesting.' Anton says after watching the interesting scene.

...

The school day has finally ended.

'Hanna!' Rita calls out to her. 'Wait for a second.'

'What?' She turns to her friend.

'I've got a call from Mr. Vargas.' She says to her. 'He says that he and Mr. Beilshmidt will both be out of town for the night. You'll be staying with us.'

'Really? Are you kidding me?' She growls in annoyance. 'I'm sixteen years old. I can take of myself home alone for a day.'

'I know.' She says as she gave her friend rather sympathetic look on her face.

'It's unbelievable.' She says as rambles on how Lovino still treats her like a child.

'Don't you worry. At least we can do homework and watch movies together.' Rita says as she attempts to reassure her friend.

'I guess that's not bad.' Hanna says as she smiles at that thought.

They walked their way to the parking lot.

They see a green car drive their way.

'Here's mom.' Rita smiles as the car stops by their side.

The window opens up and a woman sat in the driver's seat. 'Hello, ladies.'

'Hi mom!' Rita greets her mother.

Erzsébet Denson, Rita's mom and policewoman of the city. She wore her long curly light brown hair up into a bun.

'Come on in.' Erzsébet says as she smiles at them.

Rita climbs into the passenger seat, while Hanna comfortably sits in the back seat.

'Rita... I've heard that you've got into a fight with Lucian, again.' Erzsébet says as she frowns at her daughter.

'He threw the basketball at me.' She says in anger.

'That doesn't give you right start a fight, young lady.' Erzsébet says as in a firm and strict tone. Glares at her daughter. 'Just because Alin and I don't like each other-'

''Doesn't mean that I should act as the same way to Lucian like you two.'' Rita says as she knew what her mother was going to say.

'Good.' Erzsébet soon focusing on Hanna. 'I'm very sorry that you have to heard that Hanna.'

'It's fine, Mrs. Denson.' Hanna says as she was used to this.

She has seen her other parents act that way to their kids, but she also wonders if her _own _parents would be like that _if _she ever knew about them.

...

'Dad I'm home!' Shen calls out as he enters his home.

'Welcome back, Shen!' A young woman greeted him. She had shoulder length golden blonde hair and blue-green eyes that were filled with kindness. She was Erika Lillian Wang Shen's mother.

'Hello, mother!' Shen greets his mother happily.

'How's school, today?' She asks him.

'The same old same old.' Shen says calmly as he looks bored. 'Though, we've got a new student from the UK.'

'Really?' She asks him in interest.

'Yeah.' He says as he took a seat to do his homework.

'Yao will be returning home from visiting his parents grave.' Erika tells with him.

'Why visit his parent's grave all the way in Germany?' Shen asks in confusion.

'It's just Yao's own little tradition.' She says as she thinks about it.

'Father surely does have an odd way of traditions.' He says as he goes into deep thought.

...

Meanwhile in an airport.

A man went over to collect his luggage. He had short black hair and had a pair of glasses framing his face. He was Yao Wang, Erika's husband and Shen's father.

He remembered visiting his grave site... he remembers that dreaded day when his parents were killed... _he _helped out on killing them, but also _helped _Yao _live_!

_Flashback mode now activated!_

_A 19-year-old Yao stood in horror at the sight of his dead parents._

_HE stood over their corpses... but he seemed rather guilty._

_Yao stood there in anger. 'How... could you DO THIS? I... thought that we considered ourselves as BROTHERS!'_

_'Sorry, Yao...' He says in a sincere apologetic tone._

_How did he be able to kill them like that? He's only 14 years old!_

_'Yao... I don't want to kill you...' He says as seem to unwillingly approach Yao with his sword in his shaking hands..._

_Yao backed away, before turning around and attempting run away, but only to slip._

_'Sorry, Yao...'_

_The last thing that Yao has felt was sharp pain in his back. Then waking up in hospital._

_Flashback mode now off!_

'I was the only victim that Honda didn't kill...' Yao says under his breath. 'I've still no clue on how his boss never noticed that.'

Yao soon resumes his way of the airport.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter of Origin of Hanna.**

**What do you think?**

**I've recently made a poll in profile on where you select your favorite OOH character. So please feel free on selecting your favorite character if you want to vote.**

**Anyways, Shen has this thing for food. He's a very glutton guy. Rita is an expert in math.**

**We're now introduced to Archie, Lousie and Lucian.**

**Archie's Arthur's boy. Lucian's the son of Alin. Louise's the daughter of Francis and Lisa.**

**We've got some information on Anton, Nathan and some of Hanna's back ground.**

**Hanna has some Japanese in her, so it's heavily implied that she's the daughter of a certain Japanese man that we know.**

**We've got to see Erzsébet, Erika and Yao!**

**Erzsébet's a police officer and mother. Erika's happily playing as a proud housewife. Yao... We've gotten a little back story on him. He seems to have some relations with a certain someone.**

**Please, read and review! Also please be sure to vote for a favorite that you might like far.**


	4. Surprising news

**Hello friends! Welcome to Chapter 4 of Origin of Hanna!**

**Thanks for viewing, following, reviewing or add to favorites. **

**I don't own Hetalia nor any other media references.**

* * *

Hanna and Rita arrived to Rita's house. There they've walked into her home.

'Welcome back, Rita!' A man greets them. He had messy sandy blond hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of glasses on his face. He was Simon Denson, Rita's dad and Erzsébet's husband.

'Hello, dad.' Rita greets her father as she ran over to him and hugs him.

'Hello, Mr. Denson.' Hanna greets him politely as she smiles at him.

'Hey, Hanna!' He greets her kindly with a smile. 'Lovino gave me the stuff that you need while spending the night. It's in the guest room.'

'Thanks.' She forced a smile on her face as she walked off to retrieve her bag.

'Hello, Hanna!' A younger voice spoke up.

'Hello, Daniel.' Hanna says as she turns and looks down at a young boy.

Daniel Denson, Erzsébet and Simon's youngest son. He was 12 years old and around the height of 4'11"5. Like his sister he had curly light brown hair, but with no bangs at all and bright emerald eyes. He wore a dark red shirt and brown pants.

'I hope that you'll enjoy your stay.' He tells her as he smiles at her politely.

'I will.' She says as she smiles slightly.

According to Rita. Daniel would usually act like an obnoxious brat around her, her family and people that he knows. Though, when he meets new people, he gets all shy and awkward. Hanna on the other hand, he acts more obedient, polite and flustered. Rita tells her that Daniel has a small crush on her, but he'll grow out over time.

'Did Rita ever got on into a fight with Lucian, again?' Daniel asks her interest as watches her check on her stuff and take out the things that she needs to prepare herself tonight.

'Yes.' She says as taking her toothbrush and puts into the bathroom, than asks him. 'How was your day off from school?'

'Great!' He chirps cheerfully as grin happily.

'Yo, squirt!' Rita suddenly came in and ruffles her younger brother's hair. 'Gave Hanna some privacy.'

'But, sis.' Daniel complains to his older sister.

'Hey, Danny!' Simon's voice calls out from the first floor. 'I'm going make some chicken paprikash dinner tonight. I'd love it you'd come and join me on shopping for the food.'

'Really?' Daniel asks in excitement as he ran of the room in excitement. 'Sweet!'

'Now that they're going to busy. Let's get our homework done.' Rita tells Hanna as she grins at her.

'Alright!'

...

Marina returns home.

She sighs to herself. She knew that Ravis won't be home until 6.

'I hope that this day will come by quickly.' She says under her breath.

**Knock! Knock! **

Marina heads to the door and opens it. 'Shen?'

Shen stood on the other side of the door. 'Hello, Marina.'

'What are you doing here?' She asks in confusion.

'I was wondering if you would like. I can stay with you until your dad returns home.' Shen tells her with a reassuring smile.

Marina wasn't surprised by this... ever since Shen moved here from Switzerland. He always seem to notice her being home alone half of the time. So he visited her to keep her company.

'Yes, Shen.' She smiles at him warmly. 'You can come in.' As she opens up the door more for him.

He entered the house. They took seat on the kitchen and do their homework together.

'Dad's going to be returning home from Germany.' Shen tells her out of nowhere.

'Really?' She asks in interest.

'Yeah.' He tells calmly. 'Ever year he'd go to Germany to visit his parent's grave.'

'Why in Germany?' Marina asks in confusion and interest.

'According to my dad that's where he grew up in.' Shen says as he looks up at the ceiling. 'He's family immigrated there from China.'

'How old was he when he immigrated there?' She asks in pure curiosity.

'He says that he was around four years old at the time.' He explains to her as he puts he his on his chin. 'He tells me a lot about his childhood in Germany, but he never told me about he parents' death...'

'That seems sad... not being able to know about your grandparents' deaths.' Marina says sadly as she frowned.

'I know.' Shen says calmly as he thought about it.

...

Ravis Galante sighs to himself calmly. He leaned against the wall.

'I suppose that you're almost done with work, Ravis?'

Ravis looked down at a young Asian woman with shoulder length hair.

'Pretty much, Lien.' He says calmly at his coworker.

They were now in an art gallery. It pretty close to closing up soon.

'Yeah, pretty much.' Ravis says as he smiles.

'I've bet that you're excited to return to your daughter.' She says as she smiles at him.

'Seeing Marina at any time makes my day.' He smiles affectionately at the thought.

'I've always feet the same way with my son.' Lien says calmly as she checks her phone.

'Same here.' He says as he looks at the clock.

'Ravis, Lien, you only got an hour left.' Their boss reminded them.

'Alright.'

Ravis went over to guide a young woman around... she looked rather familiar. He suddenly felt a feeling that something is going happen.

Once when he and the woman were alone.

'It's been a long since I've last saw you, Ravis Sarfas.' The woman says as she looks at him.

Ravis's eyes widen in shock as he got a better look at her. 'I thought that you were died!'

...

Yao walked out of the airport as he sees a car. He smiles as he runs over to it.

'Hello, Yao.' Lin smiles at him politely.

'Hello, Lin.' He smiles at her back.

'Hi Mr. Wang!' A little girl whom was sitting in the back seat greets him cheerfully.

'Hi Claire!' Yao greets the little girl back.

Claire Amelia Jones, Lin and Alfred's daughter and Nathan's young sister. She's 11 years old and around the height of 4'10. She has dark brown hair that reached her shoulders with bangs that stop in the middle of her forehead and bright almond brown eyes like her mother with glasses framing her face. Claire wore a light pink dress and a fake flower in her hair.

Yao puts his luggage in the trunk, then takes a seat in the passenger seat.

'Thank you, again for driving me home.' Yao thanked Lin as he smiles at her.

'No problem.' She says calmly, as she adds. 'I was just leaving the doctor's after giving Claire a check up.'

'I've got a shot!' Claire chirps pridefully as she grinned as she showed a band aid on her arm. 'I've got a lollipop for being brave.'

'Really?' Yao asks as he looks at Claire in interest. 'That's nice.'

'I've told her that there's not much to worry about.' Lin whispers to Yao, while not taking her eyes off of the road. 'She couldn't stop crying before.'

'Mom! Don't tell him that!' Claire snaps in anger and embarrassment.

'Haha!' Yao laughs at the little girl's reaction. 'Don't worry, Shen's has it worse when it came to getting shots.'

'Really?' She asks in curiosity and interest.

'Yao, please don't her anything further.' Lin growls at him in annoyance. 'Claire's willing to embarrass others that way.'

'No, I don't!' Claire exclaims at her mother.

The mother and daughter duo soon began to bicker.

Yao soon went into deep thought. As he looked into his smaller bag. They filled with documents and books.

...

Anton sat in his room's desk. Doing some homework and signing a few extra papers.

**Knock! Knock! **

He jumped slightly as he quickly turned. 'Mom, you've startled me.'

A woman with chin length platinum blonde stood there. She was Sofia Carriedo, Anton's mother. 'I'm sorry son. I've just want to know how your first of school was.'

'It was fine.' Anton says as he looks at her. 'I've got know a few people, too.'

'Really?' She asks in slight interest.

Anton nods at her. 'I've formed a relationship with Juan Carro, an Cuban American boy, whom is in four of my classes. Megan Williams, a Canadian American, whom is in almost all of my classes. Louis Bonnefoy, a French girl. Archie Kirkland, a British American boy.'

'That's nice.' She smiles at him sweetly.

'I know.' He smiles at her.

Though, Anton was curious about Hanna. She seems very interesting and cute.

...

In a small bar. There were many adults gathering together to relieve themselves from work and talk with friends. Poll tables were set up to entertain costumers and along with some darts.

However, two people in particular stood out. Lovino and Gilbert sat in the far corner together. They were waiting for someone.

'Do you think that Toni will arrive?' Gilbert asks Lovino in a concern tone.

'I'm sure that he will.' Lovino says calmly as he watches several men toss darts.

'Lovi! Gil! Long it's been a long time.'

They turn to see their old friend Antonio Fernando Carriedo standing. He seem to grow out a beard and wrinkles began to appear on his face.

'I'm surprised that you've made it out of Russia alive with Sofia.' Lovino says calmly, but under his tone he sounded relieved and happy.

'Oh, Lovino.' Antonio says as he ruffles Lovino's head affectionately as gave him his usually brotherly smile at him. 'It's be a long time since I've saw you. You too, Gil.'

'Came here bro!' Gilbert spreads his arms out for a bro hug.

They hugged, then talked for a while.

Antonio's family took Lovino in after his parents died. He sworn to act as the best big brother figure that Lovino could ever have. Despite his bratty attitude as kid and while growing up. Though, Lovino did appreciate Antonio for caring for him.

Gilbert was Antonio's best friend.

'You're appearance has changed, but your personality hasn't.' Gilbert says as he was amused.

'Neither have you, Gilbert.' Toni says as he grins widely, then looks at Lovino. 'You on the other hand have changed more in 15 years. You're a lot more mature. You never even seem to curse and a lot less clingy like you used to be.'

'This is what happens when you're a surrogate parent to a orphaned kid of a assassin and the daughter of a head criminal.' Lovino says in a really low voice, as he crosses his arms.

'Why didn't you bring Sofia along?' Gilbert asks as he decides to change the subject.

'I don't want her to know that you guys are here.' Antonio explains to them. 'Not until later on the right time.'

'Okay...' Lovino says as he looks down, before speaking up and say. 'Now begin to discuss about Hanna.'

...

'I hope that you'll enjoy chicken paprikash, Hanna.' Simon says as he, Rita, Daniel and Hanna sat around the table. They were now eating dinner together.

'I will.' Hanna says as she smiles at him sweetly. 'How's your blog coming along, Mr. Denson?'

'My pastry blog?' He asks in curiosity. 'It's going fine.'

'Dad's making the color scheme red, orange and white.' Daniel says he grins.

'That's cool!' Rita says as she grins.

While they were talking. Someone outside was watching them.

...

'Thanks, Lin!' Yao says to her, as stood out her and in front of the Wang household. 'I hope see you at work.'

'No problem!' She says as she smiles at him. 'I hope to see you at work.'

'Me too.' He says as smiles at them.

'Bye, Mr. Wang!' Claire says as she smiles at him as they drove off.

He heads into the house.

'Yao?'

He jumped slightly as he turned to see Erika standing at the hallway's entrance that lead to the bed rooms. She wearing a bathrobe and was wiping her damp hair with a towel.

'Erika!' He exclaims in shock.

'I'm sorry that I couldn't answer your calls and greet you at the front door.' Erika says in a sad tone.

'Oh, Erika.' He walked over to her and hugged her. 'I've doing this for years.'

'I know that.' Erika says as she wrapped her arms around him. 'But, this time you're flying across the ocean to see your parent's grave. It's nothing like a simple train ride from Switzerland to Germany and back.'

'Well, this is my last that I'm going to do this, too.' Yao says calmly as he looks into Erika's blue-green eyes.

'Really, are you sure Yao?' Erika asks as she looks up at him in slight suspicion.

'Yes, Erika.' He says as he kisses her passionately, then pulls away as he says. 'Je t'aime.' As he smiles at her warmly.

'Ni de xiaorong rang wo zhoami.' She says as she felt a bit satisfied.

'Uh...' They turn to see Shen standing there looking at them with an unreadable expression. 'You guys confessing to each other in different languages, again?'

'Shen!' Erika exclaims as she forgotten about him.

'SHEN!' Yao exclaims excitedly as he hugs his son. 'I've missed you so much!'

'Dad, you've only been gone for four days in Germany.' Shen says bluntly as he was slightly unfazed by his father's over reaction, but did hug back.

'Shen he flew across the ocean to visit his parent's grave.' Erika reminds him calmly.

'It's fine Erika.' Yao says as he smiles happily. 'I'm not going to do that anymore.'

'Really dad?' Shen asks in shock and confusion.

'Yes, son.' He says as he smiles at him. 'Plus, I realized that it's a bigger pain waiting in those damn American airports. They never tell you if you get a delay or not.'

Erika giggles awkwardly, while Shen sighs as he says. 'It's great to have you back, too dad.'

'Same here.' Yao says cheerfully as he smiles. Though, deep Yao's mind. He's got some real good information on the organization that linked to his parent's deaths and possibly what happened to Kiku, too.

...

'Welcome home, dad!' Marina greeted her father.

'Hello, Marina.' He smiles back at his daughter warmly as he hugs her. However his thoughts were now filled with worry. _'So Hanna was HER daughter all along...'_

...

Hanna suddenly felt a strange chill down her spine.

'What's wrong Hanna?' Rita asks her friend in a worried tone. 'Is the movie too scary for you?'

'It's not that scary to me.' Daniel says calmly.

They were currently in the Denson's living room watching a horror movie in the dark. Daniel surprisingly can handle horror movies, despite his young age.

'No, Rita. I'm fine.' Hanna says calmly. Normally Hanna enjoys horror movies and hardly afraid of them. It's rare if she gets spooked by jump scare, but she'd get more excited after that. She loves describing gory the gory details, too.

'Are you sure?' Rita asks as she was for wasn't stuttering. Rita on the other hand will not watch a horror movie alone, no matter how terrible the film is. She's easily spooked and stutters if she talks to someone in the middle of the horror movie. Unless if she's worried about her friend, like now. 'You look rather shocked for some reason.'

'I'm fine really.' Hanna says as she manages to pull herself together.

'Ok-'

'Shut up!' Daniel says in annoyance as he looks at them. 'We're getting the best part.'

The soon showed the biggest jump scare. Which lead Rita screaming in terror as she hugged Hanna tightly.

Hanna however seemed to be in a real deep thought. _'Why do I keep getting the feeling that something big is going to happen?'_

...

Shen sneaks into his parents' bedroom. Erika was currently making dinner, though he'd normally help out, but this he decline that. Something has gotten his curiosity. In Yao's small bag weren't souvenirs.

Yao's now in the shower washing himself off. So he took the golden opportunity to see what's in there. He looked into the bag. There several disks, data collection, documents and a book. The book looked like a journal with a faded away on it.

_Kiku Honda_

_'Who's that?'_ Shen thought in confusion, but soon quickly stuffed the journal back into bag and act like that he hasn't touched anything at all. As he heard the shower turn off. He bolted towards the drawer and digs into there.

Yao came out of the shower a few minutes later with a towel wrapped his waist. 'Shen?'

'Oh, hey dad.' Shen says as he leans on their bed coolly as he fiddles with the nail clippers. 'I'm taking care of a painful hang nail.'

Yao looked at him with a funny look on his face, then says. 'Okay, but you clean up after your finished. You know how Erika hates seeing nails on her carpet.'

'I know that drill.' Shen says casually with a shrug.

As Yao resumes back to putting his clothes on. Shen looks at the faded scar on Yao's back. He never tells him on how he got that scar.

...

'Wait a second you're telling me that Hanna's mother is still alive?' Gilbert asks as he and Lovino look at Antonio in shock.

'That's right.' Antonio explains to them. 'I've received an email from her a few months after we've settled in here with us.'

'Why didn't yo-' Lovino was soon quickly cut by Antonio.

'She'd be too shock and confused if she found out that she's alive.' He says calmly. 'Plus, she's more focusing on meeting her daughter for the first time in her, because she was still in hiding for 15 years, until she moved here.'

'So should we tell Hanna that?' Gilbert asks in curiosity.

'I don't think that would be the best option.' Lovino says calmly as he thought about it.

'No, she only wants to tell Hanna when she's ready.' Antonio says calmly. 'She's never saw Hanna for fifteen years.'

...

In dark and quiet room with only a desk lamp lighting the room just a bit. A woman sat there silently.

'My baby girl...' She looked at a picture of a new-born baby girl. 'I'm so glad that I've found you.'

* * *

**That's it for this chapter of Origin of Hanna! **

**What do you think? **

**We've got more insights on everyone's family life. **

**I've begun to notice that I seem to have a habit on making China a orphaned boy in almost every single one of my fanfics with him in it, except for 'Rainy Days'. XD Sorry China.**

**Also, Lin's not a relative of Yao's in this fic.**

**We've more insights with Lovino, Gilbert and Antonio, too.**

**Also, we now know that Kiku's Hanna's father, but he's dead. I've kill him on the first chapter. Sorry, Kiku.**

**However, Hanna's mother is still alive.**

**We'll find out on what happens next on Origin of Hanna! **

**Please, read and review! **


End file.
